


The Light of Hope

by Blue Lantern 2814 (HockeyKnight)



Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [2]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Cloud Watching, Clouds, Exhaustion, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Healing, Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Blue%20Lantern%202814
Summary: During a restful retreat into the solace of a field behind the Mansion, Alison Blare meets a charming alien being who senses her distress in her exhaustion.





	

The meadow behind the mansion looked calm as Earth's nature bloomed on this spring afternoon. The mix of aromas penetrated Alison's nostrils with robust scents. She closed her eyes trying to identify most of their origins. Off in the distance was a lean brook that could be heard flowing through the expansive public grounds. It was rumored that forest animals both big and small used the brook for refreshment. Alison paused again to explore the scenery with her eyes. She found no other people around. Just the way she desired it to be. It was Alison's retreat spot. Then a stiff breeze flow through the meadow shaking the high grass and rustled the tree branches. She felt it flow all around her also as it cascaded on her body.  
  
Alison walked further out to find a cliff precipice and stopped to look down. There was more untouched soil that grew from this spot towards the meadows eventual horizon. When Alison had settled on a true spot, she removed her brown team jacket, rolled it up into a ball and tossed it to the ground. She felt the breeze envelop her once more as it tickled all the natural curves of her body. She tenderly touched her abdomen and rib cage with her fingers. Alison didn't stop there as she gently fondled her skin through her navy blue body suit ending up over her breasts. Alison needed this moment to relax while justifying it in her mind releasing the memories of her busy life.  
  
Alison Blaire was a rock star gifted with the very special abilities to channel the sounds around her changing it into tangible light rays. Alison used this ability first to enhance her musical performances, but after her life had become affected by the balance of evil in the world, she honed her skills for a greater purpose. Her public name was the Dazzler. All the while, Alison led a double life as a public servant and entertainer, but had very little time of her own. Not today though. She made the time to be at peace with herself in the meadow's gentle privacy.  
  
She used her rolled up jacket as a pillow to prop up her neck and head while laying down on the soft grass. The overcast sky was still pretty to view as the clouds still permitted plenty of sunlight. They gently rolled slowly in a southeasterly direction over her. Alison brought her hands to her flawless face raking her fingers over her ears and into her short sandy blond hair. She felt a jab of something metal into her scalp. Yanking it out, Dazzler discovers that it's a bobby pin. "How long was that in there?" She asked herself out loud to realize that it most likely came from a wig or extensions worn during her last live concert performance.  
  
Then it happened to Alison without concentration or focus. The serenity of the private moment had lasted long enough to erase her troubled mind. She stared longer into the light blue sky with the white fluffy clouds. She imagined what it would be like to recline on a cloud. Would it be soft like cotton piles? The pleasant relaxed trance she placed herself in ended soon after it started. The Dazzler hummed a tune she performed in public a thousand times over. Her lips broke the silence by first churning out the melodic beat and then the familiar words.  
  
♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ It's a gentle blue when I see you. You fill my heart with hope. Upon your style you drive me wild. You caress my body with desire. ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬  
  
It was a big hit on numerous Pop music charts in the UK, USA, and Canada.  
  
Alison Blaire's goal to block out her thoughts and relax had failed her as a quick but long streak of blue light stretched out directly over her in the sky. She extended her head upwards beyond her view behind to observe the flight pattern. The light flew in the precise direction she had come from. Was there a comet in the sky or some celestial body flying through the cosmos that she was unaware of? Why did it show up on such a bright daytime? Alison closed her eyes and felt herself trying to relax in a meditative state.  
  
Only for a few minutes did Alison become distressed again and sat upward and cross-legged. Her muscles were still too tense. There was a side trick she seldom used with her mutant powers as her light bending gave a gentle healing sensation to others. But she had never tried it on herself nor did it ever occur to her if something like that could even work. Her right hand glowed a shimmering light; even in the day time. She ran her hand down her left thigh and brought over her right leg in closer. But there was no easing to be found. Relaxation was going to have to come from another source.  
  
Just then, a quiet thud on the earth behind Alison perked up her ears. She was trained by the best to stay sharp even in the times of peace. Perhaps that is why she found her time alone so unsuccessful.  
  
"Alison Blaire," a voice called out to her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
  
Alison turned around, leaping up, and put her mutant light control on full blast as she was ready to stun whatever it was that disturbed her time alone.  
  
"I come in peace." said the stranger. He was dressed in blue and wore a large blue and white decal on his chest cavity, but he was not an Earthling. Alison quickly assessed the stranger's appearance. His pale white face was alien origin with big black marble eyes that were randomly shut by not one but two levels of eyelids. The humanoid earthling was also tall and lanky with two arms and legs. But also he had a peculiar tail-like appendage coming from the back of his skull.  
  
"Should I know you?" Alison asked as she continued her attack stance.  
  
The lanky alien spoke again to her. "My name is Saint Walker. And I believe that my ring sought you out and brought me here." His voice was soothing and calm as he spoke to her. She had to decide weather to let down her guard, but something about him was still unfamiliar. He continued his introduction. "I've been combing the galaxy to spread hope to whomever needs it."  
  
"And how do you know I need hope?"  
  
"I said before. It was the blue ring of the Blue Lanterns that brought me to you here." Saint Walker continued to explain. His words weren't making enough of a dent in Alison's reasoning. So, he tried for a more charming approach. Alison saw the alien greeter produce light from his right ring hand to form a hard construct of a bountiful bouquet. The image he floated it over to her slowly in her direction. Alison was quick on her own trigger and threw out her own light structure snapping the bouquet into oblivion.  
  
"Oh,.. " Saint Walker began to stammer. "Do Earth women no longer like bundles of flowers as gifts?"  
  
"We don't always find it easy to accept gifts from strangers."  
  
"I'm sorry then. I've must have been along out of the way for quite a while." Saint Walker said as he took a few steps closer to Alison. But whatever he was doing, it might finally be working on her. She didn't move back an inch. She stared at his face while his mouth formed a smile. Was she wrong about him? Was he truly there on a peace mission?  
  
Alison let Saint Walker continue to speak. "I've been holed up in STAR Labs for a while as they ran some tests on me. I think that's what they called it. Hooked up to monitors with wires and people writing things on clip boards." She had no knowledge of STAR Labs hosting such an alien creature for study, nor did she ever hear of an alien visitor with the kinds of powers that he'd exhibit so far.


End file.
